Delivery of contents from a server to terminals and transmitting of contents selecting information from terminals to a server are becoming possible through the intermediary of networks. Contents to be delivered comprise pictures, music, broadcast program containing such pictures and music and so on. For a terminal to be connected to a network, it is considered to allow a home-use audio and video equipment (referred to as “AV equipment” later) to have a function of wireless communication function. Concretely, a radio transceiver (referred to as “radio unit” later) compatible with a designated wireless communication system, such as Blue tooth (trade mark) and wireless LAN, is built in or externally added to an AV equipment. The AV equipment is connected to a network by such a built-in or externally-added “radio unit”.
Patent Document No. 1 discloses an electronic equipment capable of radio communication, which includes its antenna arrangement structure having a print-wiring board jutting into an area outside a hard-disc drive unit and a built-in antenna positioned at one end of the print-wiring board in a chassis end, the built-in antenna being also located at an intermediate part of the chassis in the direction of thickness. Patent Document No. 2 discloses an information processing device as the electronic equipment, which includes a structure where the back face of a display unit is covered with a metal chassis, and an antenna is arranged in a notch part formed in a part of the metal casing. Patent Document No. 3 discloses an information processing device as the electronic equipment, which includes a structure where an antenna is positioned near the inside of a slot opening for memory card.